1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing method and apparatus to form index data from image information by character recognition.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there has been known an apparatus in which image information is read out of a recording medium and a part of the read image information is recognized and stored as index data.
The index data is stored together with the read image information and the index data is searched by search data which is supplied by an operator, so that the corresponding image information can be obtained.
In such a conventional technique, however, there is a drawback such that if image information has erroneously been recognized at the stage of the recognizing process of the image information to form index data, a searching process cannot be also executed.